


Best Laid Plans

by Cithara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Snarry Valentine, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cithara/pseuds/Cithara
Summary: Harry's plans for Valentine's Day go somewhat awry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 28
Kudos: 138





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Just a light-hearted little fic in honour of Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy it, please let me know.

Best Laid Plans

"More wine?"

A dark eyebrow arched and Harry shivered at the expression on the man's face. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" Severus asked, his voice a deliciously low rumble that had the hairs on the back of Harry's neck standing on end.

"Do I need to?" he asked with a grin, topping the man's glass up and receiving a smirk for his troubles.

"You tell me. I'm trying to work out exactly what your motives are here."

Harry took a sip of his wine and gave Severus what he hoped was a sultry look over the top of his glass. "I should have thought that was obvious."

"Mm," Severus said smoothly. "You were never one for subtlety."

"Do you want me to be subtle?"

"Maybe, just to see if you could actually manage it," Severus said with a smirk.

"I've always preferred a more direct approach. I mean, take tonight for example – would you be here now if I hadn't sent you that letter saying that I was going to cook you a fantastic meal then get down on my knees and suck your cock as though I was trying to suck out your soul?"

"You are an incorrigible brat," Severus said with a growl, and Harry was pleased to see the flush of arousal that was beginning to creep over the man's pale cheeks.

"Well?" Harry pushed with a teasing smile. "Would you be here now if I'd taken a more subtle approach? Or would you still be in your beloved cellar with your precious potions?"

Severus swirled his wine around in the glass and observed the slow travel of the tears inside it. "You've always possessed excellent powers of persuasion."

"What can I persuade you to now, I wonder?" Harry said, stretching his leg out and slowly letting his bare foot travel up Severus' ankle and then his calf. He rubbed gently and felt a little spark of excitement at seeing the answering look of anticipation in the man's eyes, hoping that his night was going to end as he'd envisioned it would.

"This is the only reason I'm here? For you to seduce me?"

"Am I succeeding?"

An almighty crash interrupted whatever Severus might have said, both men jumping in surprise before Harry slumped in his chair and eyed Severus with a wry smile. "Which one of your children do you think is responsible this time?"

" _Your_ children," Severus said with a smirk. "They're always yours when they destroy the house."

"We should have just kept fish. Much less hassle."

He stood and blew the candles out, saying, "Come on, we'd better make sure our little beasts are still alive."

"They might not be if they've broken anything valuable," Severus said darkly and Harry chuckled.

They made their way out of the dining room, which Harry had taken great pains to make look like a posh restaurant, and followed the voices that led them into the lovely farmhouse kitchen. A dark-haired boy was crouched on the floor, trying to sweep something into a dustpan while a girl with her hair in long pigtails stood with her hands on her hips and watched him.

"What have you broken this time?" Harry asked, and they both jumped to see their parents standing in the doorway.

"It wasn't me!" Eloise asserted. "Will was making hot chocolate and he dropped the milk."

"I was only making it because she said she wanted it!" Will protested, giving his sister a disbelieving look.

"You're both supposed to be in bed," Severus said, folding his arms and trying not to smile.

"Couldn't sleep," Eloise said with a sheepish smile. "We were telling ghost stories and – "

"And you've both scared yourself silly," Harry finished for her with a look of exasperation. "I've told you two about that before."

"Sorry, Pa."

"Come on, you reprobates," Harry said, holding his hand out to his daughter. "Let's get you back into bed."

Severus picked Will up and hoisted him onto his hip, the little boy snuggling into his shoulder despite his ever-growing protests that he was too big for such things. They went upstairs and Severus disappeared with Will into his room while Harry took Eloise into hers.

"Under the covers with you," Harry instructed as Eloise scrambled back into bed.

He sat beside her and tucked her in snugly, stroking her hair as he had done ever since she'd been tiny. "Did we spoil your Valentine's dinner?" she asked, looking up him with her big, green eyes.

"No, sweetheart," Harry said with a laugh. "We were finished."

"Will you tell me a story?"

"You had a story earlier. High time you were asleep."

"Tell me about how you and Daddy got together," Eloise pressed.

"You've heard that story a million time. You could tell it to _me_."

"I think it's romantic," Eloise said with a dreamy sigh.

"I suppose it is," Harry said with a smile. He leant forward and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead and said, "Now get some sleep please. And no more trips downstairs for hot chocolate, or anything else for that matter."

"Yes, Pa. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, darling. I love you."

"Love you too," Eloise said as she nestled down under the covers.

Harry turned the bedside light off and left the room, blowing her a kiss before he stepped out onto the landing just as Severus emerged from Will's bedroom. "All settled?" he asked, and Severus nodded with a smile.

"I spied a torch under his bed though, so I expect he'll be reading when he thinks the coast is clear."

"Our little bookworm," Harry said, shaking his head fondly. "He'd read a cereal packet if he couldn't get his hands on anything else. Well, I suppose we should go and clear up the mess they've left in the kitchen."

"Our valentine's evening isn't over yet," Severus said, grabbing his hand and pulling him close.

"You have plans for me?" Harry asked, looping his arms around his husband's neck.

"I thought _you_ had plans for _me_?"

"I always have plans for you, my love."

Severus took his hand and led him down the landing to their bedroom, closing the door behind them before he swept Harry up into a kiss that had his head swimming. It amazed him that after 15 years of marriage, with two children thrown in for good measure, Severus could make him feel as though they were sharing their first kiss.

The passion between them hadn't dimmed over the years, it had, instead, been enhanced by the deep love and affection they both shared. They were best friends as well as lovers and Harry had never been happier than the day he'd stood up in front of his loved ones and bound his life to the man who had stolen his heart.

"So, will you be my valentine?" Harry asked as he found himself divested of his clothing, lying on the bed with Severus pressing down against him.

"It would be an honour, my love. A true honour indeed."


End file.
